This disclosure generally relates to a fixture. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a woodworking fixture for creating pocket mortises.
Pocket mortises are commonly used in applications such as furniture and cabinetry making. Pocket mortises allow a fastener, such as a nail or screw, to extend through an edge or face of one board into an edge of another board.